Session 2: Latecomers
As the members of The Vigilum wrangled their new prisoners in the cellar and restrained them, Phillip Corbin arrived with two other individuals: A Half-Elf Ranger who identified himself as Rolen Hatch, and a Minotaur of few words named Jak Asterron. Corbin introduced the two as late-arrival members of The Vigilum. The new members introduced themselves to the group, while Joesif Christoff found some rope and tied the hands of the prisoners, and tied them together into a line. The prisoners subdued, Rolen gathered their weapons, adding them to his own arsenal of axes. Corbin noticed the fat man, who was revealed to be his son, Hamitt Corbin. Devastated, he and Igo Kyuu left quickly to restore the Power Stone. While the others surveyed the room, Sanaban Nomothone made her way to the dumbwaiter to reach the surface. Upon reaching the top, she was set upon by another brigand, who laughed at her attempts to intimidate him. Hearing the scuffle, Christoff, Rolen and Jak made their way to the surface. Jak summoned his Spirit Bear, an arctic creature that was all fur and fangs. The enemy was quickly flanked, although the bear's attempt at intimidating the brigand failed, and it instead took the form of a ferocious mouse. Back in the cellar, Emmett Hearthfire had taken the rope of the five captors, and he lectured them on the error of their ways and on the mercy of The Order of the Silver Flame . Captivated by his words, the prisoners begged him for mercy and wept to repent for their sins. They willingly accompanied Hearthfire from the cellar. Rolen ended the battle topside by driving two scavenged daggers into the throat of the brigand. Jak healed the injured man, who willingly surrendered. Jak picked up Hammitt's corpse and together they all made their way back to Kastali Keep. Upon arrival, the captives were taken to the Kastali Keep Jails, and the members of The Vigilum, rejoined by Kyuu, met with the Deva Council. The ritual to access Beyond Shadows was administered to the late arrivals, and they all stepped into the re-powered Beyond Shadows. The initiation ceremony between The Vigilum and the foreign leaders was curt and brief. It did end, however, with all the rulers agreeing to let The Vigilum travel through their lands unmolested. The gathered members all returned to their respective homes. Himili told The Vigilum the Council's true ambitions. They suspected an outside force was causing all the discord currently heightening tensions between the realms. They detailed reports of tattooed individuals, and were troubled to learn Elven Archer had been found in The Cellar. The Vigilum agreed to set out the following morning to discover what they could find in the Elven Lands. The night before leaving, Emmett visited his captives in the jails, and gave the guards his spoils from the cellar to make sure the prisoners were treated well. Christoff, acting as quartermaster for The Vigilum, went with Sanaban to gather supplies, which Sanaban carted back on a floating disc. Christoff checked out from the room he had been staying in, leaving a note on the pillow. On his way out, the teen with the broken arm came to him and gave him back his change. A scrap of paper was found in the coin. Jak meditated in his chambers until morning. Rolen disassembled his scavenged weapons for supplies to use to craft some weapons. The group rose at first light to depart. Category:Session